


Saturday Mornings

by kaixxi



Series: Sing Me To Sleep [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaixxi/pseuds/kaixxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was lovely, the way he looks at you like you’re the best thing in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> part 1 featuring a very out-of-character kyungsoo. <3

Saturday mornings are meant for running, cleaning, and sometimes writing, or maybe it used to be. Saturday mornings are meant to be productive, just like the weekdays, but you found yourself snuggling close to the person right beside you, to the person who made your Saturdays less and less productive as the days go by.

“Kyungsoo, I need to get up.” You said, as you take off the thick blankets that starts to pool on the end of the bed.

“No,” he says, pulling you closer next to him as he snuggles closer to your neck. “I like having you here.”

A clingy Kyungsoo on a Saturday morning is hard to deal with.

An exasperated sigh leaves your lips as you scoot closer to him, “okay, so what do we do now?”

You can feel the ghost of his smile as he trails kisses down your neck, “we stay, plus you smell nice.”

A laugh escapes your lips as you turned you head to him, “yeah? How do I smell like?”

Kyungsoo hides a smile, as he buries his head on your shoulders, wrapping his arms around your waist. “You smell like home.”

“I miss you.” You said after a beat, as you play with his hair, eliciting a soft chuckle from him. You can feel his breath on your skin, leaving a tingling sensation that feels warm throughout your body.

And then he looks up at you, eyes that shine of love and good night calls and midnight talks. “I miss you too.”

It was lovely, the way he looks at you like you’re the best thing in the world.


End file.
